Misfits
by Mind Girl
Summary: (One-shot)Wendy is just a girl with color in a world full of gray. That is until Lucy shows her, that there are others.


**Title:** Misfits

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary:** (FT one-shot) Wendy is just a girl with color in a world full of gray. That is until Lucy shows her, that there are others.

 **A/N:** Hai! This is just something I came up with after watching the music video of _people like us_ , by Kelly Clarkson, you guys should check that out! Anyway on with the story

 **...**

 **We come into this world unknown, but know that we are not alone. They try to knock us down. The change is coming, it's our turn now.**

 **...**

I sat on the seat, hugging my sides, as the people in labcoats stared down at me. Each one of them had a clipboard and were scribbling down something. They stared at me like I was some sort of animal, a wild beast. A complete freak.

They were the weird ones, not me. They had no color, just shades of gray.

I use to lived on the country side with my mom, until she disappeared one day, then they pulled up in black vans a few weeks later, and shoved me in. I saw the city pass through the window on the way here, and it was all the same, just various shades of gray.

There were about five of them, three men and two women, the oldest looking 60 and the youngest looking 20, it was her that caught my eye. She was kinder looking some how, with her hair down and a kind gaze.

They led me into another room, but this one had a table and two chairs facing across from each other.

"Take a seat now girl, so we can begin the questioning," the man said in a cold voice. Deciding not to go against him I sat in one of the chairs.

"Now, what's your name girl?"

"W-wendy" I stutter, tugging on a strand of my blue hair, looking down at the table.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you _Wendy_ ," he said angrily. Snapping my head up I met his disgusted glare. I felt tears prick at my eyes.

 _No I will not cry in front of these people_ , I thought.

"Now, why were you living out in the country by yourself?"

"I-I lived there with my mom, but she left a few weeks before you got there,"

"Hm, sure, now why are you a different color?" He asks.

"I don't know, I was always like this..."

"Alright then, come here. We need to do some scans," he said, reaching over grabbing my arm. He took me to another room and pushed me to table. On the table was an outline of a body, so I played down. The machine whirred to life, an arm coming up to the top of my head.

As it began to scan me I noticed something yellow out of the corner of my eye. It was the youngest lady in the lab coat.

After the machine finished scanning me, they led me back to the first room I was in and left me in there.

I lost track of how long I was in there for, but it felt like ages. I felt so helpless and alone. I felt like a freak.

I then noticed someone at the door. There was a little window, and I saw it was that one nice looking lady. She looked around, then opened the door and walked towards me. She had a small smile on her face as she squat down to be eye level as me. That's when I noticed she had warm brown eyes, not gray or black like the others.

"Hello Wendy, I'm Lucy," she said in a kind voice, "and I'm just like you," she grabbed my arm and put it up to her face. As she pulled it down, color showed on her face.

"Let's get out of here," Lucy said with a big smile, and all I could do was smile and nod back.

...

 **We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

...

Alarms went if as we ran through the halls. Lucy was one step ahead, leading the way. Everything looked the same me, but Lucy looked she knew where she was going.

We ran down flights of stairs, and finally burst through some glass doors that led outside. Peaked on the curb, with the engine running was a cherry red Sports car. Lucy opens the backed for and buried me in, then got on the passenger side herself.

Inside the car in the back seat was a boy, around my age with dark purple hair and a scarf. In the differ seat was a man looking around Lucy's age, looking gray like the other people outside, but his hair was looking... pinkish.

"Go Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she buckled in.

The driver, Natsu, slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car spud away.

"Did you have any problems getting Wendy, Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"No, what about Romeo?"

"Can with me as soon as he say my hair," he said with a smile. Lucy turned around in her seat to look at us, the gray makeup from her face nearly all gone.

"Wendy that's Romeo, Romeo, Wendy. You both are very special, because you have color, and that makes us unique. It makes us different. Those other people don't like different. So people like us should stick together right?"Lucy asked with a smile.

"Yes," Roberto responded, as I nodded.

"Were are we going?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

Natsu looked at me through the mirror and said, "Fairy Tail,"

...

We drove in silence the rest of the ride, until Romeo said, "Uh Natsu-nii, they're following us,"

Natsu cursed under his breath and speed up

"We're almost there..." Lucy muttered, as the car approached a tinsel through a gray looking mountain. It was pitch black when we entered, an when we excited, the whole world was in color. I heard Romero give a surprised gap next to me, and I too gasped.

There were green trees everywhere, and a clear blue sky, and a waterfall with crystal clear water.

Natsu stopped the car and we all got out, the gray can behind us doing the same. There was about six or of those men, and we were outnumbered.

Out of the corner of my eye I say the trees ruffle and people step out for the woods. I saw a girl with brown hair wearing just a bikini top and shorts, a big man with white hair, and a beautiful girl white white hair same as his next to him. I saw a black haired guy, shirtless, and a girl with blue hair clinging on his arm. I saw a guy with long bushy black hair, with a small girl with light blue hair on his shoulder.

And the all had color.

Forget there was a good dozen people on our side, and so the guys in gray restarted back into their vans and left. As they passed through the tunnel a cheer went through the crowd. I adult hand on shoulder and looked up to see Lucy smiling down at me.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail,"

...

There was a part w welcoming the new members that night, and Lucy, Natsu, Romero and I sang.

( **Lucy,** _Natsu,_ Wendy, _**Romeo,**_ _ **all**_ _ **)**_

We come into this works unknown, but know that we are not alone, they try to knock us down, the change is coming it's our turn now

 **Hey everybody loses it**

 **Everybody wants to through it all away sometimes**

 _But hey, I know what you're going through_

 _Don't let it get the best of you_

 _You'll make it out alive! (_ O-oh)

 _ **People like us**_

 _ **We gotta stick together**_

 _ **Keep your head up**_

 _ **Nothing last forever**_

 _ **Here's to the damned**_

 _ **To the lost and forgotten**_

 _ **It's hard to get high, when you're living on the bottom**_

 _ **O-o-o-oh**_

 _ **O-o-o-oh**_

 _ **We're all misfits living in a world on fire!**_

 _ **O-o-o-oh**_

 _ **O-o-o-oh**_

...

End.


End file.
